Drama's Of Life
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: Sequel Behind the happiness, the wealth, the loving family and friends around her they all knew a secrate that she didn't, a secret that could shadder her world like it once did seven years eariler. bv cg kj
1. Prologue Circle of Life

Author's Note: Well, here it is…the second part to **The Drama's Of A Teenage Life**. If you didn't read the first part of this story I strongly encourage you to read the first part so you'll know all the little background info on their relationships and what….don't forget to review if you do check out my first part! 

:Huggies to all of my old friends and fans: Yes...let us all gather around and celebrate a beginning of a new era ...mahahahahahaha...:gets wacked in the head by little-fighter: Ah, haha, anyways, I hope you guys like this...and plz plz plz review for meeee!

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS!

Umihiko Sachiyo  
Nagomi  
Sadahiko-22 

Bulma: 24  
Big bro-Trunks 30  
Sister- Beniha 22  
Sister(twin)- Benika 14  
Sister(twin)- Beniko 14  
Sister- Benchi 12  
Lit bro- Boxer 11  
Sister- Benio 9

Chichi: 24  
Big Bro- Chishou 43  
Bro- Chiyuu 32  
Bro- Chikao 30  
Bro- Chikato 20  
Bro-Chihaya 13  
Bro- Genichi 11

Juu (18): 24  
Twin Bro- Jay (17)- 24

Vegeta: 25  
Sister- Hanayo 30  
Sister- Asumi 19  
Sister- Uzuki 17  
Sister- Ayumi 14  
Lit Bro- Genji 12

Goku: 25  
(Twin) Bro- Turles 25  
Bro- Raddize 27

Krillen: 25  
Bro- Tenin 32  
Bro- Choshui 17

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ…blah blah blah…you know the drill.

* * *

_**Drama's Of Life  
**By Star-brella  
-  
-  
_**Prologue**

June 10, 2009

"_We are gathered here today…."_ The priest began speaking in front of a group of people, all dressed in black and white.

The group with about 50 or more people stood in front of the freshly dug grave with a beautifully waxed maple coffin held above it. White flowers and roses surround the coffin.

In this peaceful morning, all of the earth went about their usual way. The sun is still raising over the mountains, the sky is still blue, the birds are still singing, the wind is still blowing.

Sobbing and crying could be heard as the priest continued his speech. One blue haired female stood stoic at the very front. This women was enchanting to everyone that laid eyes on her, with her silky blue hair, creamy smooth skin, and curvaceous body. But for those who know her, they only wish to see those deep ocean blue eyes that laid behind the pitch-black glasses that she wore.

All her siblings and mother stood beside her as they watched the coffin slowly lower. Unlike her bothers and sisters, she refused to cry with so many people watching. She watched as people began to drop beautiful white flowers down on the coffin as it started to lower.

"Bulma," A whisper came from her brother, Trunks. She tilted her head up to look at him only to find that his soft, warm, blue eyes where covered by shades as well. Looking at him, almost made her break down. He looked so much like their father; his hair, his face, the way he walked.

Seeing Bulma's puffy lips quivering ever so slightly, Trunks knew that she was trying to hold it all in. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he slowly pulled her towards the grave, where their father rest.

"_May Theordore Briefs rest in peace." _The priest's voice said before the workers started pushing the dirt into grave, covering the coffin.

"Daddy…" Bulma whispered, her voice was rough from the many nights of crying. Behind those shades where tired red eyes that began to fill up with tears again. She leaned on Trunks' chest when he pulled her closer to him as they continued to watch.

**Next Morning**… 

Bulma held her still crying mother as she and all her brothers and sisters sat on the couches in her father's office.

Her father's lawyer was flipping through the papers of her father's will before reading it aloud to them. The only two people that weren't a Briefs was Vegeta and Hanayo.

"Over the past years, Mr. Briefs has changed his will a bit with every new child that was born into this family." Mr. Kim began as he looked around the group. "He stated here that 50 of the yearly profit of Capsule Corp. will go to seven of his children; Trunks, Beniha, Benika, Beniko, Benchi, Boxer, and Benio. And also his wife, Bunni Briefs."

"Seven? What about Bulma?" Bunni asked confused.

"There's more, Mrs. Briefs." Mr. Kim said polity before going on. "Now, the profit that Capsule Corp earns each year ranges from 30-40 millions. For the younger ones below the age of 24, their money will be safely kept in their account each year until they reach of age."

He flipped to the next page and quickly scanned it before reading it out loud.

"As for this house it will go to his seven children and wife which is also Trunks, Beniha, Beniko, Benchi, Boxer, Benio and Bunni."

Starting to get confused at why Bulma isn't in all of this, Beniko and Benika looked at one another.

"All the stocks, his two houses, one cabin and one apartment in New York, 5,000 million in his bank account as well as Capsule Corporation will all go to Bulma Briefs, his eldest daughter….."

* * *

Author's Note: Mahaha, so you think that I would actually leave Bulma out of her father's will? I couldn't hold myself back on making this fic. :smiles brightly: So you better tell me how the prologue is by REVIEWING!.


	2. Long meets and unwanted company

Author's Note: Yes, just when everyone thought I was died and gone, I come back to surprise you all ::smiles brightly::

Since I posted this up before 2005 you all get to hear my rantings all the way though this story ::smiles evilly:: All I have to say is that school sucks…Advance Placement classes in high school sucks…and ACT sucks….most of all waiting for my college acceptance/rejection letter sucks even more…like choking you until you think your going to die and then finally letting you go right before you past out so you can feel the pain, and **then** dropping the letter for you to open (I'm being so dramatic these days).

For you younger kiddies out there, I leave you a few words of wisdom before moving on to my story: _Enjoy your life while you still can…do not let the schools brain wash you…_

(To My Reviewers):

**DBZ-fan-Jess-** ::squeezes Jess in a tight hug:: Thanks so much for the frist review! And the awsome support in my last story and this one!!! You always do liven up everything. So glad that you got a new computer, now if only you will get your butt to update your story once in a short while ::mutters grumpily:: Have an awesome Thanksgiving! Thanks a bunch for the review! R&R for moi.

**Candy the Duck**- LoL, so glad to see you enthusiasm on this sequel! I can't help myself but start on this ::blushes:: Thanks so much for the review! R&R for me again!

**Rose-of-vegeta**- LOL, you thought that it was a wedding …wahahaha, …::cough:: I mean oops… Well, I had to kill off one of the characters to start the story off ::smiles innocently:: I was hoping no one would kill me for killing him off. Thanks for the review! R&R for me!!!

**Ice-** Thanks for the awesome review! I can see that I didn't make a wrong decision on making the sequel early. Your giving me so much comments I'm going to melt ::blushes shyly:: Thanks sooo much for the encouragement! I hope you like this chapter…it should get things rolling ::smirks mysteriously:: R&R for me!

**Little-fighter88**- LOL, I'm so glad to hear that your glad I started this story early…even though that means more editing job for you can God knows how much work that can be. Yup, being a Briefs is really something….wish I had some of that money ::pouts sadly:: Thanks for the review!!! ::squeezes Michelle in a hug:: R&R for me!

**B-chan2007**- ::smiles happily:: Glad to hear that you like my early update. I guess I figured that I would have more time to update during winter break and holidays then in the summer that's coming up. I feel sort of sorry for old Mr. Breifs too, but I had to kill off someone to start this out ::grins innocently:: Hope you like this chapter! R&R for me!

**East Coastie1500**- Yup, the sequel is up. Thanks for the support! I love hearing from you! I hope you like this chapter…I should get things started. R&R for me!!!

**nan de mo chibi otoko:** I'm glad to see your back too! I hope you like this story too! ::biggest huggie in the world::

THANKS **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** SO MUCH FOR BETA-ING THIS!!!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters...blah blah blah....

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Long meetings and Unwanted Company _

**One year later**…..

It was another beautiful day in the city of California. Warm weather, water-colored sky, fresh air, and a beautiful sunset. Of course all that was on the other side of the perfectly polished, wall-sized window in one of the many meeting rooms of the high skyscraper known as Capsule Corp.

Bulma leaned back in her leather chair, uncrossing her numb legs and re-crossing them again under the table. With a black pen in hand, she sat at the head of the table with 20 or so employees filled both sides of the table.

She almost rolled her eyes, when she heard the employee in front of her stutter yet again for the past 2 hours of this meeting. Shifted yet again in her seat, even her velvet Gucci business suit was beginning to make her itch.

Looking out the widow again Bulma unconsciously let out a sigh, which had everyone's eyes focus solely onto her in fear of her displeasure.

The room had become immensely quiet. Tension choking every single man and woman watching Bulma.

Confused at the sudden silence, Bulma turned back to her employees wondering why they were so quiet. When she found everyone's eyes on her, with a tint of fear and sweat building on their faces she realized her mistake.

With half amusement and annoyance she realized that Vegeta was once again right about these people.

'Well, it's now or never.' Bulma thought as she stood up from the head of the long polished, black marble table, her leather chair rolled back from her. Tension rising up another notch.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen." Bulma said softly, smiling as she walked out of the meeting room and towards her office.

To avoid getting stopped by one of her employee's again like so many other times; she nearly ran inside her office and shut the door behind her quickly, pressing her back to the double oak doors as she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

It's been only five days since her friends and Vegeta went to Japan on a business trip while she was the one left here to watch the company. Not less then five days, all the bolder men were already hitting and flirting with her.

Reaching her hand up to brush a stray hair, she walked to her large desk with papers scattered all over the top. The phone rang just as she flopped down on her leather black chair.

"What now?" She sighed annoyed as she leaned forward to grab the phone. "Hello?"

::Hey! How's it going b-chan?:: A familiar cheery voice came, making Bulma grin.

"This is worse then school." Bulma groaned dropping her head on the polished wooden desk, which was once her father's before he handed everything down to her.

::Awww, poor Bulma.:: Chichi laughed into the phone as she glanced to where Krillan was waving for her to get into the limo that was waiting for them. Behind their limo, she could see many taxis and cars waiting in line for someone in the busy airport.

"Of course poor me!" Bulma scowled, "Where were you when I had to suffer through all the boring meetings? Out in Japan having shushi, on the beaches getting a tan, touring the streets of Tokyo while **I'm** stuck in this god forsaken building with lustful leers and wolfish smiles directed at me!!!"

::Oh don't be so dramatic, Bulma. You can't be mad at us for your bad luck in rock-paper-scissors. You had your fair chance:: Chichi reasoned getting into the limo with Vegeta, Juu, Goku, and Krillan. ::We just got out of the airport, I'll meet you at that one French restaurant::

"Fine," Bulma sighed, knowing exactly what restaurant Chichi was talking about. "I'll kick all your asses when I get there."

::We'll see about that:: Chichi laughed before hanging up.

Bulma looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Frowning she called for whomever it was to come in. Her frown deepened when she saw who it was walking so confidently towards her like he owned the place.

Kanaye Sakuma.

Kanaye had started working for her the same year she had started working as the president of CC. To make it clear and simple; she hated him….with a passion.

True, he'd never done anything to harm her. Always gentlemanly manners, nice words here and there whenever they did talk. True, he'd never done anything to harm CC or stole money from CC, but there was always an air about him that made her blue eyes narrow in suspicion at him. And it frustrated her even more when Vegeta seemed obvious to it all and that Vegeta trusted Kanaye enough to promote him to be his secretary.

Bulma knew what it was that she hated Kanaye so much. It was the look in his eyes when he looked at her, his gaze always tinted with lust, though he tried to conceal it, and he looked at her too boldly; like he owned her.

She hated how he walked, the way he took such big steps like he owned the place, as if he belonged here. She hated the way he would run his hand through his dark brown hair thinking that he was irresistible. Ok, so maybe he was….let me rephrase that; maybe he was to **others**.

Since the women couldn't have Vegeta, they moved to the second best thing around, Kanaye Sakuma. Bulma had heard a lot of gossip about him from the other employees around, mostly women. About how wild he was in bed with his tanned, well-toned muscular body like a Greek god and all that crap, she could care less.

"Miss. Briefs," Kanaye grinned, his brown eyes taking on _that_ look again as he slowly and purposely dragged his glaze up and down her body.

Bulma resisted a shiver of complete disgust. His gaze always made her want to cover herself up, but she refuse to back down, refused to look weak in front of him.

"**Mrs.** **Ouji**," Bulma corrected sharply as she fixed her penetrating gaze on his form, hoping that it would intimidate him like it did to every other person she used it on.

"Right, it's just so hard to imagine someone so beautiful to be married." Kanaye replied smoothly, as he sat boldly on the edge of her desk. Resting his large, muscular, tanned hand in the middle of the desk; in front of her.

"You don't have to imagine, I'm been married for three years now." Bulma replied just as coolly, standing up and moving out from behind her desk. "What do you want?"

"I want **you**," He stated clearly, his brown eyes fixed on her still form.

He watched, as Bulma's back tensed as she slowly turned around from the door and looked at him with displeasure with those oh so lovely blue eyes. Just as she was about to say something he quickly added, "to go out to dinner with me."

"I'm already meeting someone." Bulma answered swiftly, before grabbing her purse and walking out. She needed to get out of there, her heart thumped quickly as she forced a fake smile when she passed all her employees.

Once Bulma got in the elevator, she couldn't help but let a shaky breath out; her heart pounding against her chest so loud she could hear it in her ears.

As much as she hated the man, she also feared him. For the past 2 years, in which she had started working at CC; that was just the way he had acted around her. Formal yet there was something else beneath it……commanding.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think by **reviewing!!!** Anything will do! Anything!!! OMG! It's snowing so early this year in Chicago…so abnormal…yet so beauiful…and cold. 

O yea…if **you** or **someone **you know of have some clothes that you don't want, need, and/or fit anymore plz plz plz plz try to donate them because there are A LOT of people out there that don't have winter clothes for winter…and come what I've heard this year is going to be a really harsh winter. So if you can just drop it by a church or a donation center that would be awesome.

Thanks so much guys! See ya'll next time!!! Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	3. Fighting Back

Author's Note: Surprise! I'm not dead! I know it's been a while, I had to go back and reread my last two chapters to know what's going on ::blushes:: N e ways, I quitted my hellish job. I'm so happy!!! I'll have a lot more time to finish this fic up. Can you believe that my stupid **ex**-job only pays 6$ per hr? UGH! I thought it would be at least 6.5 ::glares angrily:: But it doesn't matter now anyway, cuz I'm gone. I just have to finish up my two weeks, collect my last few pay checks, say good bye to all my co-workers, and I'm done ::smiles a skull spitting smile::

Let's see what else is new, O MY _first_time **buying** something off **_ebay_** (or the internet as a matter of fact). I was hesitating weather to do it or not, cuz I felt so insecure…and then I finally did it! I would be SOOOOOO pissed off my bloody ass if I don't get it.

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this!

(To my reivewers):

**EastCoastie1500**- Yay, My first review for the last chapter! Haha, thanks for the advice on food from China Garden, had a bad experience in there? lol. Well, anyways, hope you had a great x-mas and holiday. ::hug EC500:: R&R for me again!!!

**Rose-of-vegeta**- Really? Wow, you had the same name in you fic too?! I guess I had good taste in picking the name Kanaye. I got the name off the anime series Rurouni Kenshin. But wow, what a coincidence, but then again; we both live in Chicago too, haha. I had a lot of people thinking that it was a wedding about it. Thanks for the review! Hope you had a wonderful holiday! R&R for me again!

**nan de mo chibi otoko**- LMAO! O my god! I love your reviews so much!!! They always make me laugh the hardest!!! Your right about Kanaye though ::starts laughing hysterically again:: Thanks so much for the review, hope you had a great x-mas and break. Happy New Year. ::squeezes n.d.m.c.o. in a tight hug:: R&R for me!!!!

**Ice**- Awww, your complements are making me blush! I know I should have a longer chapter, I just hope this one is long enough lolz. As for Kanaye, well, soon you will see what role he has in this fic ::wink:: Thanks so much for the review! R&R for me again!

**Candy the Duck**- Yes, Kanaye is a special one isn't he? ::laughs evilly then coughs:: But we're not there yet. Soon….::smirks evilly:: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you had a great holiday ::hugs C.T.D.:: Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!!!

**Little-fighter88**- hahaha, you just threw me the most ironic statement ever about bad guys in fics. Yah, I know…I skipped a 'few' years ::smiles innocently:: But I think I'm going to do a one-shot or something on the missing years, that is if your up for it ::wink wink:: Thanks for the review, hope you had a wonderful holiday and awesome break!!! Review for me!

**b-chan2007**- yah, I know I skipped the part where they married lol. But I wanted to surprise everyone ::cutest smile:: As for Kanaye ::smirks evilly:: You'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out more. Hope you have a great holiday and safe break. Happy New Year!!!

**DBZ-fan-Jess**- Well, looks like you made your goal to update your fic before new years, ::mutters:: though I would have preferred it to be in a week. Well, now that you so lovingly and talentally left a cliffy you better update your fic soon and when I means soon I mean at **least** once every two-three weeks!!! ::pouts cutly:: can't believe you left a cliffy. Hope you have a great x-mas (bet it's not freazing like hell down in FL then in Chicago) and a happy new year!!! R&R for me again!

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything remotely close to it._

THANKYOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS FIC!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Fighting Back_

::Restaurant::

"Bulma was pissed." Chichi smirked, thinking back to the phone conversation that she had with Bulma.

"Who wouldn't be? Left behind while we get to go to Japan." Juu laughed, "You think our present will save us from her wrath?"

"It depends…." A voice came from behind the table, making them look up.

Bulma smiled as she leaned down to hug her two best friends before waving to Goku and Krillan as she walked over to the empty seat beside Vegeta.

"Hi Veggie-chan!! I missed you so much." Bulma said, giving him her best smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Onna…" Vegeta's voice came out in a growl but his arms went around her waist pulling her closer to him. How could he resist after not being with her for almost a whole week?

Bulma turned to Chichi and Juu who were talking to Krillan and Goku.

"So did everything go as planned?" Bulma asked, taking the menu from the waitress.

"It was even better then we planned, turns out that Taskuki had a financial problems that he was trying to cover up. Once the media got hold of that little information, his business dropped and he practically begged us to fund the company." Goku explained, smirking proudly the whole time.

"We'll talk about business later, Goku." Chichi scowled, she never liked talking about work during off-hours.

"So what did you get me?" Bulma asked, her eyes brightening at the thought of presents.

Juu and Chichi chuckled at the little girl look on Bulma's face. They both reached down to grab two bags from the floor and passed them to Bulma.

"This is from Goku and me." Chichi said as Bulma opened the bag to peek inside. A wide smile graced her face, brightening her features even more. She was just about to pull it out when Goku and Krillan suddenly stood up, confused she looked in the direction they were looking at and frowned.

"Mr. Ouji, Mr. Son, Mr. Roshi" Kanaye greeted smoothly as he made his way over to the table with a different woman then yesterday.

Vegeta nodded, as Goku and Krillan sat back down.

Next to Bulma, Vegeta caught her frown. 'So the little Onna thinks I'm obvious to Kanaye's actions huh?' He thought, way ahead of the game.

Chichi and Juu glanced at each other, knowing what Bulma thought about Kanaye. They had at one point of time, spent hours in Bulma's office thinking of a reason to fire Kanaye but couldn't come up with one because the man was so perfect at everything.

Bulma leaned her head in her hand, turning away from Kanaye and looking at Krillan instead. She knew perfectly what Kanaye was trying to do. It was like this every time he 'coincidentally' bumped into them in a restaurant.

First he would start a friendly, short yet lively conversation to get into the table. Then the slut he was with would start throwing herself at Vegeta while Kanaye would try to talk to her.

Bulma was needless to say fuckin' sick of it. 'If he wants to play, fine lets see how long he will last.' Bulma thought, anger filling her up.

"Would you like us to pull up a chair for you two?" A waitress asked coming up to their table.

"Yes." Bulma said aloud before anyone could say anything. She slowly turned around and staring straight back at Kanaye's face, masking her face with happiness perfectly. "Would you please pull up a chair for Mr. Sakuma and his friend?"

Chichi's mouth nearly hung open in shock at what she heard. She had thought that Bulma would rather kill that man before ever letting him sit at the same table as her ever again…considering what happened last time.

Vegeta's eyes quirked up amusedly when he heard Bulma's determined voice. Oh, he knew that tone of voice; he knew that look burning in her eyes all right. He had seen it so many times whenever he challenged her.

'Kanaye is going to get it now.' Vegeta almost chuckled out loud as he sat back and watched.

Kanaye and the woman gladly took a seat. The woman already flittering with Vegeta who was ignoring her. Goku, Chichi, Juu and Krillan were in there own conversations.

"So," Bulma started, her eyes focusing on the brown haired, woman with a nice figure that was flittering with Vegeta. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?! No!" Kanaye chuckled, his chocolate eyes focused solely onto Bulma. "Just a friend."

"Oh, really?!" Her soft red lips curved in a softly as she tilted her head slightly, blinking once innocently "And who's the lucky woman that has captured your heart and soul?"

Kanaye slowly leaned closer to Bulma, flashing her a heated look that spelled everything out as clear as day.

Bulma refused to let herself pull back, as she allowed him to take in her scent from the nearness that they were in.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Kanaye Sakuma." Bulma whispered near his ears, making him shiver with want. Her voice both teasing and passionate, her blue eyes twinkled devilishly. She was both a devil and an angel, which made him want her more.

::Mansion::

"Vegeta…" Bulma frowned seeing Vegeta's back turned to her as she walked into their bedroom. Open suitcases lay around the room from the unpacking.

She watched as he took off his shirt and tie revealing his stone carved muscles, and tanned skin. She watched as his muscles flexed with every move he made.

Uncrossing her arms, she walked over to him. Pressing her full body to his back as she hugged him from behind.

"Come on Veggie-chan," Bulma whined, "It's not like I slept with him or something!"

Vegeta's head snapped up to look at her. His eyes filled with rage when he thought about that.

"Don't you dare even think about-!" He was cut off by Bulma's lips pressed to his, starting a passionate kiss. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him before breaking off for air.

"I love you Vegeta," Bulma said softly, as she looked into his pitch black eyes. "You know that." She stated softly.

In one fluid movement he pulled Bulma on to the bed, trapping her beneath him as he hovered above her. Her long hair was thrown carelessly behind her, and with the nightdress that she was wearing, he could clearly see every curve of her luscious body.

Bulma reached her hand up and softly traced his features and almost smiled when he involuntarily leaned in on her touch.

"Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Onna?" Vegeta smirked coolly, looked down on her, his hand playing with the helm of her thigh length night dress.

"Have you forgotten?" Bulma's deep blue eyes flashed dangerously, pulling him down closer to her by the helm of his shirt until their faces were only inches apart. "I belong to no one, Vegeta Ouji."

Growling with both pleasure and annoyance at her strong will, he lowered his head capturing her plump lips again in a heated passion. His hand slowly slide down her side her thigh to spread her legs open pressing his harden length against her warmth. Bulma moaned, her hand weaving into his hair and she clung to him, feeling a familiar heat rise up.

Pulling out of the heated kiss, his mouth trailed soft kisses on her neck. Finding a specific spot on her neck, he couldn't help but bite down, deepening the already marked scar he had left her from the first time he claimed her.

Bulma felt his hands traveling up to her stomach, lifting her short dress up and pulling it over her head; leaving her completely naked in front of him. Barely beginning and she could already feel how hard he was, she could see the desire he had for her in his eyes. His intense eyes burned her flesh as his gaze traveled over her naked body, as if trying to remember every curve.

::Next morning::

Bulma woke to the sound of running water in the bathroom. She groaned as she rolled over lazily, her naked skin brushing against the green silk sheets of their bed. Yawning and stretching, Bulma opened her sleepy blue eyes to the alarm clock.

Right on que, her answering machine played; hearing her mother's shrilled, happy voice on the line.

"Bulma honey!!!…." The voice trailed off in a distant tone.

Groaning in despair at the voice waking her up even more; she hastily threw the fluffy, goose feathered blanket over her head; trying her best to block out the high pitched voice of her mother.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom as he dried his pitch-black hair on the terry cloth towel. Clouds of steam rolled out after him from the heat of the water he'd used. Finishing he threw the now wet towel on the chair and sat next to the 'lump' on his bed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Vegeta said sarcastically on the lather part, tugging on the blanket to reveal his beautiful wife.

A wave of desire rolled off him again looking at her naked form. Her bare, smooth back was to him, as her chest was pressed to the bed sheets, her hair thrown carelessly across the pillow.

He bit his own lips when he saw her pouting plump lips at the idea of getting up. With a will of it's own, his body lowered itself next to her, his hand reaching to stroke her back. By god, he had just spent all of last night pleasuring her yet he still couldn't get enough of her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma smiled contently, feeling his bare chest press up againest her back. The shrill ringing of the phone caused Bulma to growl in deep annoyance that it ruined the peace.

::Briefs House::

Bulma walked in her old house, the one she use to live in before she married Vegeta. She smiled, hearing the usual noise around the house. Still the video games, shouting and screaming, TV noise, kitchen noise, etc.

"I'm home!" Bulma shouted, within seconds hearing multiple feet running down the wooden floor towards her.

"BULMA!!!!" they shouted as they ran down the hall towards her, knocking her down as they piled up on her.

Bulma squealed with delight as her sisters and brother started hugging her. Each of them started pulling her in a different direction.

Trunks had retired from CC living with Hanayo and his daughter, giving Bulma moral support whenever she had troubles.

Beniha had just finished college as a lawyer and started working for CC; but still the same sweet, yet stubborn girl she always was.

Benika and Beniko grew closer; both had boys trailing after them non-stop.

Benchi was now in Jr. High, and has developed a huge crush on Genji, Vegeta's younger brother.

Boxer was still the hyper boy he was years ago, now stirring up trouble with Genji.

Benio had obviously lived without her pacifier, but was still the baby of the family getting whatever she wanted; kind of like her.

"Nii-chan, you never come anymore!" Benika whined.

"-always too busy working-" Boxer complained.

"-you said you would play with me last time-" Benio said, tugging at her knee length dress.

"Bulma dear!!!" Bunni exclaimed happily as she moved to hug Bulma.

"Hi Mommy," Bulma smiled, giving her mom a hug as Bunni led her to the kitchen.

"You should come home more often," Bunni smiled softly as they stepped into the kitchen.

"I will mom," Bulma said, taking a seat at the chair next to the counter watching her mom finish making dinner. "It's just that things have been getting busy at CC."

"It's just that I can't imagine you cooking dear." Bunni joked, getting a mock glare from Bulma.

"Mom!!!" Bulma pouted, knowing full well that she indeed couldn't cook.

"Your father is proud of you, Bulma. So very proud of you." Bunni said, suddenly sober as she placed a gentle hand on Bulma's face.

Bulma's eyes soften, as fresh tears gathered near her eyes. After a whole year, she still couldn't believe that her father was gone.

"I'm sorry dear," Bunni said, pulling back blinking the tears that clouded her eyes away. "Go tell your brother and sisters that dinner is ready, oh and we're getting with Vegeta's family so call them over too." Bunni ordered getting a nod from Bulma.

::Later::

Just as the Ouji's were coming in the cozy house of their next door neighbor. They were bombarded with familiar noise of arguing and the sound of spoons and plates hitting the table.

"-I said pass me the bread-" Boxer demanded.  
"-give me the spoon, that one is yours-" Benika grabbed from the table.  
"-Hey! Watch it you loser-" Bulma scowled at Beniha.  
"-you didn't say please-" Benio said, not handing the bread bowl to Boxer.  
"-I'm not a loser-"  
"-Trunks! Come sit next to me-"  
"-I told you, that is MY spoon-"  
"-give me the bread you bi-"  
"-no, Trunks will sit next to me-"  
"-you always take what's mine-"  
"-ooo, you swore you swore, I'm telling I'm-"  
"-but you are a loser- no- a F-R-E-A-K-"  
"-give me the damn bread-"  
"-seven-five years later, you're still Miss Bitch-"  
"-he will be sitting next to ME-"  
"-noooooo, give me my spoon-"  
"-say please and I'll give you the bread-"  
"-at least I'm not a freak like you-"  
"-screw you, I swear when I god da -"

"CHILDERN!!!" Bunni scowled coming from the doorway, quickly quieting everyone as they quickly sat obediently down passing and serving the food around the table as the Ouji's all came in the sit around the large table.

"So how have things been going lately, Bunni?" Victoria asked, starting a conversation.

Beniko slapped Benika's hand, grabbing the spoon from her twin; thus starting the struggle to get the spoon back and forth.

Boxer struggled to take the bowl of bread that sat near Benio, with her purposely making it out of reach for him.

Bulma accidentally kicked Beniha under the chair, starting a kicking contest.

Unknown to the Briefs children, the tabled started shaking with all the motion going on.

Vegeta frowned; the same look was plastered on his father's face. Both of them knowing that dinner with all the Briefs never did go well.

Benchi, who was sitting shyly and quietly, sneaking glances at Genji suddenly jumped up and screamed when Trunks accidentally knocked down a cup of orange juice.

"ONIII-CHANN!!!!" Benchi shirked, making everyone cringe at the pitch.

As if that was the signal for hell the break loose, Benika finally grabbed the spoon from Beniko but in the process knocked her down from the chair.

"Opps, my bad." Benika said innocently while purposely waving the spoon in Beniko's face.

Beniha finally turned fully around in her chair and kicked Bulma, but missed. Angered, Bulma flipped Beniha's chair over making her tip over to the floor, down with her came the table cloth with all the food on it.

"Look how clumsy you are! I guess things just never change for you huh?" Bulma gasped mock shocked.

Boxer shoved Benio away and climbed up on the table to get the bread, knocking some plates of food down in the process.

"Yay! Bread!!!" Boxer cried out in victory doing a 'George of the Jungle' scream.

"-Ow! Let me go you freak!" Bulma yelled as Beniha grabbed her leg pulling her down too.

"-MY DRESS IS RUINED-!"  
"-YOU CAN'T HAVE THE BREAD-"  
"-YOU DON'T EVER CHANGE, MISS BITCH-"  
"-I SAID SORRY ABOUT YOUR DRESS-"  
"-STUPID FREAK! IT'S **MRS**. BITCH TO YOU-"  
"-SAY PLEASE BOXER!!!-"  
"-GIVEEEE MEEEE MYYY SPOONNN-"  
"-STOP FUCKIN' SWEARING-"  
"-MY DRESS AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-"  
"-SHUT UP! I SWEAR WHEN FUCKIN WANT-"  
"-GET YOUR OWN SPOON-"  
"-I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT VEGETA!-"  
"-SAY PLEASE SAY PLEASE SAY PLEASE SAY PLEASE-"  
"-STOP WITH YOUR SILLY CRUSH ON GENJI, AND BE QUIET-"  
"-I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT VEGETA-"  
"-YOU SWORE YOU SWORE YOU SWORE-"  
"-YES YOU DID, BUT THAT'S OK. HE DOESN'T LIKE LOSERS LIKE-"  
"-FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, GET YOUR OWN SPOON-"  
"-YOU PROMISED YOU WON'T TELL!!! YOU LIED TO MEEE-"  
"-I'M NOT A FREAK-"  
"-LET GO OF ME YOU-OWWWWWWWWWWWWW-"  
"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"-EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-"

::Car::

Vegeta glanced at Bulma, watching her look out the window with a soft smile on her face. Her usually flawless jaw had a light blue bruise on the side, her blue hair ruffed up a bit, and she now wore jeans instead of the dress she'd worn before.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help a light smile on his own face at still how childish his wife could be sometimes.

Turning around the corner to reach their house, Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of it.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, then following his gaze and gasped in shock herself.

Even in the dark night, they could see that all the windows of their house were smashed. Their front yard was left in ruins, the flowers ran over, tire tracks burned cruelly around the once lush lawn.

Their door was left wide open, their garage door smashed open, leaving a big hole that let them see the red Porsche inside which was just as badly ruined as their house; the windows smashed, the leather seats ripped in long gashes. Some of the wires from the engine of the car were ripped out and loose.

Without a second thought Vegeta rushed out of the car in rage and into the house.

"VEGETA! WAIT!" Bulma yelled for him to stop as he disappeared into the darkness of their house.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I'm losing my touch aren't I? It feels like something is missing in this chapter, but I can't think of what it might be…::thinks deeply:: 

I'm getting my licenses soon. If I fail then you'll hear me crying about it in next chapter. I'm so nervous…

Remember to **review…**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!!!**

Also check out my other story _Pyrokinesis _. I know, it's so sad that I'm left with promoting my own story….


	4. Trouble Is Brewing

Author's Note: Back again. I'm having final exams this week and it's too late to do any last minute cramming cuz that will just confuse me more. But it doesn't matter anyway because 2 out of 3 of my hardest sub is out of the way (AP Statistics, AP Biology). Ugh, I'm SOOO not ready for that stupid French 3 exam. I hate French…I hate French…I hate French…I hate French…I hate French. I'm going to fail I just know it. I hate French.

Thank you **Little-fighter88** for beta-ing this fic!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own em'….I hate French…I hate French.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
_Trouble Is Brewing _

2:35am

"No way!" Juu exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise, the drink in her hand tilted dangerously close to spilling after what Bulma had just told her.

"Yah, well believe it. It's gonna to be on the news first thing tomorrow." Bulma sighed wearing Juu's black tank top and pjs, stretched comfortably across Juu's leather sofa.

After running blindly into the house after Vegeta and taking all the mess and how trashed their house was, they found no one in the house. Then after the police came over and filed a report, Vegeta pushed her to the closest house, not wanting her alone in a hotel or any place with anyone 'untrustworthy'. And the closest house just happened to be Juu's.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Juu inquired, her ice blue eyes deep in thought. The Ouji and the Briefs family had many enemies from past and present so it was hard to tell who could have done such a thing.

"Nope." She ran a comb through her blue hair; frankly she didn't want to think about it for the rest of the night….or morning since it was nearly 3.

"So where do you want to sleep?" Juu asked, running a hand through her golden blonde hair. The sudden appearance of her friend left her no time to prepare for the sleep over.

"She'll sleep on my bed." Jay stated walking in to the living room, bare chest and still slightly wet from this shower he just took. He had heard the whole story.

"No, I can't take your bed." Bulma exclaimed.

Since Krillan went to a short business trip, Juu had let Jay stay over for the weekend. There were only two rooms; the master room, which was Juu's, and the guess room, which Jay was going to sleep in.

"Whatever," Juu yawned too tired to watch those two fight over who gets the couch. "I'm out, see ya in the morning." Finishing with the closing of her bedroom door and leaving Bulma and Jay in a staring contest.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Bulma stated leaning back comfortably on the couch she was already on. Stretching her lithe body as she yawned not noticing the look that crossed Jay's face.

Jay turned away from her tempting form, trying to stop the sordid thoughts his mind conjured up. He had thought that he'd get over that silly school boy crush, but even at her wedding he found himself wishing that it was him being the groom, him that she wakes up to in the morning, him that she kissed every morning.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Bulma's soft voice brought him back. Her eyes tinted with confusion at his sudden silence.

Jay met her blue eyes and almost regretted it, feeling both comfort and discomfort. Like she was able to see through his soul. He didn't know how he ended up next to her or how his body started bending down to her nor did he care, lost in her deep blue eyes that reflected both innocence and confusion. Both of his arms braced either side of her on the edges of the sofa. He was so close, he could feel her breathing increase slightly…because of him?

Beyond confused at his sudden strange behavior, she slowly sat up regretting every second of it. Feeling heat rush up to her cheeks at the way he's eyes burned, watching every movement of her body from above her; only one man had ever looked at her with such intensity. Their faces were only inches apart and she could clearly smell the familiar scent that he carried right from the previous shower.

Her eyes widened at the first movement but still she didn't move. His face leaning closer to hers, brushing her lips with his. Barely even a kiss, but yet so gentle, smooth and soft.

In complete panic she quickly slipped through his arms and ran towards the guestroom, yelling a "Fine, you win" before slamming the door quickly behind her.

Left with only cold air at where Bulma once was, cold reality hit him….**hard**. Releasing a sigh at how stupid he had just acted he flopped down on the sofa, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair before dropping his head back in exhaustion.

"Damn." He growled out, not sure how to face her tomorrow….or ever again.

::Next morning::

He woke to the feel of the person around his arms stiffening. Watching her back tense as she shifted slowly to face him and then in realization of who he was he felt her loosen and wrap her own arms tightly around him.

"Good morning, husband." She whispered softly burying her face between his neck and shoulder.

Oh how perfect she fit there, a light content smile pulled at his lips as he pulled her closer to him, tightly securing his arms around her frail form.

He hadn't gotten back from the police station until 4 in the morning. And when he had walked into the room to find her calling out softly for him in her sleep did he feel regretful for not being with her the whole night.

"Did you dream of me, princess?" Vegeta couldn't help but ask with both teasing and curiosity in his voice.

"You can call it a nightmare." Bulma replied smoothly, not forgetting the dream about how she somehow got pregnant with the 'barely called kiss' between her and Jay, and then Vegeta found out and hated her forever.

She ignored Vegeta's advances as he ran a hand suggestively along her thigh, brushing her borrowed nightdress from Juu just a bit higher. With a swift movement that caught Vegeta off guard, she gracefully walked towards the bathroom.

It was his entire fault that she didn't have a good dream. If he didn't leave her then Jay wouldn't have 'kissed' her and if Jay didn't 'kiss' her then she wouldn't have had that stupid nightmare.

Vegeta blinked once, then again. Did the Onna just turn away from him? He was still lying on the bed.

The sound of the water from the shower was heard from the bathroom. Vegeta narrowed his eyes before getting up off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. Smirking he pulled off all his cloths on the way there, disappearing behind the bathroom door too.

The sound of the shower curtains moving could be heard before a soft gasp came.

"Vegeta! Didn't I make it cl-" Bulma's voice was cut off all of sudden.

In another second, a soft moan could be heard.

::Briefs House::

It was a nice morning; Bunni was at the stove fixing breakfast for her six children when the morning news caught her attention, halting her moves.

"…_.And at around 1 am this morning, one of the richest couples in the world, Vegeta and Bulma Ouji's mansion was broken into. Leaving no trace of evidence, the suspect has yet to be identified." _

The screen flashed and there was a live picture of Bulma and Vegeta walking towards the world's largest skyscraper known as Capsule Corp. News reporters, camera mens, and the press surrounded them, being held back by security. All of them were shooting questions at the couple.

Bulma had sunglasses on. Vegeta kept his face emotionless, an arm protectively around Bulma's waist as they walked in the building.

"Mommy! Look it's Nii-chan!!!" Nine year old Benio shouted looking at the TV.

Bunni nodded absently thinking about the news. Glancing at the phone she didn't know whether to call Bulma or not since she was going to be at her office all day, she didn't want to seem like a bother to Bulma.

Sighing, Bunni turned around and continued making breakfast.

::Bulma's Office::

"….and that's the schedule for the day, Mrs. Ouji." Hatsumi, one of her most trusted friends read out.

"Sumi, I told you not to call me that when no one is around." Bulma scowled from the leather seat of her desk. "I'm still not use to being called Mrs. Ouji."

Hatsumi had graduated from a good college and for the first two years went into teaching but found out that it was too boring and had no 'hot guys' so then decided to try out secretary work with Bulma's suggestion.

Bulma, like her father, had a habit of continuously firing secretaries. Some because they were sluts, flirting and hitting on Vegeta. Others didn't do an adequate job for her and couldn't seem to catch up fast enough.

While most of the time, she fired them because she didn't feel comfortable around them. With Hatsumi it was just perfect.

"Alright, B-chan." Hatsumi smiled, her forest green eyes sparkled. "So I heard about your mansion."

"Yah, I'm never going to get the press off my back now." Bulma grumbled, putting her head down on the cool maple desk just like she use to do whenever she was frustrated.

"Don't worry; you'll always have me to fend them off for you." Hatsumi winked looking down at the blue haired woman as she sat on top of Bulma's desk.

Bulma grinned and was about to reply when the phone on her desk rang. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone omitting the greeting she would usually do.

"Hello." Bulma said, glancing at Hatsumi who was stretching.

"Hello, is this Miss. Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes, I am." Bulma replied, the voice was familiar…. where did she hear it before. "And whom may I be speaking to?" She asked in a slightly playful voice, stopping herself from giggling as she watched Hatsumi catwalk and pose for her in exaggerated movements.

"Someone you once knew, let's just say that." The voice was deep, definitely belonging to a man. His voice was slivery, smooth.

Quirking an eyebrow up, she turned her chair 180 degrees to the wall size window she had, searching out as if she could see anyone on the bottom from a 101 stories high, 1670 ft building. Rolling her own eyes, she turned her chair back around to the desk, glancing at the caller ID, only to find it say _unknown call…_.

"Who are you?" She whispered nervously now. Her head pounded slightly, that voice….it was so familiar….it was at the tip of her tongue yet she still couldn't get the name out. Her head started hurting really bad, a screeching noise rang though her head deadening her from all other noise…. dizziness taking over, her vision hazing over.

"Soon you will remember everything….that you've forgotten…" The voice rumbled out both soothingly and promisingly.

Bulma lifted her head up, looking out the window. Breathing slightly faster, her fevered blue eyes scanned around frantically starting to see doubles. Suddenly the carpeted floor rushed up at her, blackness engulfing her. In the distance a Hatsumi's voice cried out for her.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think. Please leave a review for me!! It won't take you that long! Tell me what you think…should I keep going or not? 

::Thanks to my Reviewers::

DBZ-fan-Jess, _Rose-of-Vegeta, _East-Coastie1500, _b-chan2007_, little-fighter88.

::hugs::


	5. Mellow

Author's Note: I promise you that this I the chapter that's starts it all. So read and review for me.

THANKYOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR THE BETA-ING!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own'um…

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to **DBZ-fan-Jess**.....hang in there girl...I'm with ya. _

**Chapter 4  
**_Mellow_

A small group waited in front of a hospital room. All of them well dressed, but a grim look decorated their faces. At the first sign of the door opening, a woman with chestnut colored hair jumped up.

"Will she be alright?" Hatsumi asked as soon as the doctor appeared out from the room where Bulma was in, desperation clearly in her voice.

"Yes, she seemed to have passed out." The doctor answered to the small group in front of him, which consisted of Vegeta, Goku, Juu and Hatsumi. "It'll be a couple more hours until she wakes, maybe even tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor." Juu said before the doctor walked away.

"What exactly happened before Bulma passed out, Hatsumi?" Goku asked the petite woman in front of him. She was the only one in the room at the time this happened.

"Nothing…the phone rang…she picked up and the next thing I knew she was on the floor." Hatsumi's eyes were still glazed over with unshed tears, her lips quivering slightly at the murderous look that Vegeta was aiming at her.

"You mean to tell me that a phone call made her pass out." Vegeta hissed in a low dangerous voice, on the verge of cracking.

Juu seeing Vegeta's mood quickly turn, telling Hatsumi to go on home first, which she obeyed without hesitation.

"Go back to the office." Vegeta ordered the two before walking into the room where Bulma was.

He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed, sitting down to just watch her sleep. 'What happened? Who was she talking to? What could make her pass out, she's in perfect health?'

A shiver ran up Vegeta's spine. This scene looked all too familiar. Except back then, they weren't sure if she would wake up at all. He sure as hell didn't want to see her like this ever again.

Without him realizing he reached out his hand, brushing away a blue lock from her cheek, whispering softly for her to wake up.

::Bulma's dream::

Her mind felt thick…heavy…tired.

Soft voices kept tickling her mind, and every so often a flash of picture would flash though.

"_What are you doing here?" _

The voice was harsh, commanding…

It was so familiar.

Onii-chan? It had to be….

"_None of your damn business, **Trunks**." She spat the words out. Hurt flashed across her brother's eyes, but he quickly dismissed it. _

Her voice…when did she ever say such things to her Onii-chan? Why would she?

"_What the hell you are doing here?" He asked again, same tone, same coldness reflecting through his eyes. _

No…she didn't want to hear this anymore. This is a dream, her brother never used that tone with her before, and he would never look at her so coldly.

"_Do you think your brother will rip my head off if I kiss you right now?" Tomoyuki's eyes shined with laughter. _

"_Yes, he will." Her voice was teasing, full of laugher. _

She and Tomoyuki standing at the front door of her childhood house. It was when they were still dating.

"_It's all the more worth it then." He smirked, reaching down to capture her soft lips, but was interrupted. _

Her head started to throb as everything turned darker.

"_**Omae o koruso, Ouji!!!" **_

Gasping, her eyes immediately shot open. Those words still ringing through her ears. Panic started to build in her, as her blue eyes darted around the unfamiliar dark room. Her breath became even as she started to realize she was in the hospital.

"Wait…hospital?" She whispered to herself, thinking back to the phone call…then her passing out. 'They must have taken me to the hospital.' She thought, getting up and grabbing her original clothes before jumping out of her hospital ones.

Bulma glanced at the clock on the table, seeing that it was 2am. Picking up her purse on the table she quietly slipped out of the room.

(Food Court)

Vegeta stood in his usual arms-crossed stance as he waited for his order in the cafeteria of the hospital.

He had sat next to Bulma for most of the day and yet he still didn't feel like going home without her.

Sighing, he loosened his tie ignoring the ogling the women doctors and nurses were making at him. Finally grabbing the sandwich and coffee that the cook offered to him, he made his way back to the 11th floor of the hospital.

(11th floor)

Bulma sighed as one out of the six different elevators beeped, signaling that the door would be opening soon. Walking over to the one on the left, which was slowly opening revealing it was empty.

She walked in pushing the button to the first floor extra hard hoping that it would somehow make the door would close faster.

"_Omae o koruso, Ouji!!!" _

Racking her fingers through her hair, she let out a frustrated growl. Feeling the elevator start to move down.

That voice kept on coming back. 'Does this have something to do with what happened in New York?' She could clearly remember waking up in a hospital but…she didn't remember anything that her friends told her about when they took that splur-of-the-moment thing to N.Y.C.

Hell she could barely even remember the first time she and Vegeta made love. Even after seven years, she still couldn't remember anything.

They told her all the details….or so it seems. Whenever she asked them, it seemed like they had to think it clearly before answering her, as if seeing if their words were right ones.

Leaning her head back, she watched the light change from every level as it took her down. Just a few more….

…..5

But **what** could they be hiding?

…..4

What would they **want** to hide?

….3

And **why** would they want to hide it?

.…2

Would Vegeta keep it from me?

….1…dingggg….

Her lips turn into a frown as she came to a conclusion. 'There's defiantly something that they're all hiding from me, and I'm going to find out what it is.' With determined blue eyes she walked out of the elevator and out of the building.

(11th floor)

2:54am he read from his Rolex watch just before opening the door to his wife's room.

His body stiffened and the hair on his neck prickled slightly telling him that something was out of place. Immediately he was on guard, his sharp eye sweeping over the room.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw that the bed was empty. The covers were thrown back, but everything else was in order.

His first reaction was that someone was here but then he noticed that Bulma's original clothes were gone along with her purse…meaning she might have woken up and left.

Frowning he turned and quickly went to the elevators that he had just came from.

"What woman will be the death of me…" He muttered, throwing out the drink and sandwich on the way.

(Outside)

Bulma stopped someone getting out of a taxi and quickly walked over to the now empty one. She did have her capsule cars with her, but really didn't feel like driving since she had so much to think about.

"Where to Miss?" The humble looking driver asked looking at her through the mirror.

"Palos Hills please." Bulma said softly as the car moved forward. "Can you tell me the time?"

"Exactly 3 am." He answered in his boisterously friendly voice; laugh wrinkles traced the side of his eyes, showing he had a happy life. "Now what's a nice young lady, like yourself doing out at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Bulma smiled back up at him making the guy chuckle.

(Hospital Parking Lot)

Vegeta swiftly walked towards his car. The sky was still dark and there was no one outside of the hospital, there was absolutely no movement at all during this time of the morning.

Getting into his car, he headed for Juu's apartment, which is where he was pretty sure Bulma would be.

(Palos Hills)

The driver let out a low whistle as he drove up Palos Hills, which consisted of beautifully, made town houses. All of them consisting of at least 2 to 3 floors, basement, garage, and backyard.

"I don't blame you for wanting to go home…no matter how late an hour…." The driver laughed out.

Bulma smiled and then giggled to herself when she thought about what he might say if he saw her mansion.

Palos Hills was only were Hatsumi lived.

Stopping in front of a driveway of a white town house, Bulma paid the driver getting out without a second thought.

"Hey, you forgot your change." The driver said waving the $200.

"Keep it and have a good morning" Bulma smiled warmly at the driver before closing the door. Unknown to her that she just made someone's day go a little faster and happier.

(Juu's Apartment)

3:15am

Closing the door to Juu's apartment. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as he walked towards the room that he and Bulma used.

Pulling off his coat as he went in, he froze when he saw that the bed was empty as well as the bathroom.

Shocked, panicked and worried he stormed out of the room and out to the living room were Jay was sleeping on the sofa.

"Where is Bulma?" Vegeta grabbed Jay, roughly shaking him awake.

"W-wha?" A half-asleep Jay woke, immediately sitting up seeing Vegeta's features. "What's going on man?"

"Where's the Onna?"

"She ever came back here. Isn't she at the hospital?" Jay asked, rubbing his eyes now fully awake.

"No. The room was empty when I went back in." Vegeta answered getting up and headed towards the door, a bare chest Jay followed quickly behind.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Jay pulling on a shirt before walking out of the apartment after Vegeta.

(Palos Hills)

"I said _I'M COMING_!!!" a muffled voice came behind the door.

Bulma bit back a laugh hearing the irritation and anger in Hatsumi's voice. Bulma could see that the hallway lights turning on, telling her that Hatsumi was coming.

Not able to resist, Bulma pressed the doorbell a couple more times. Getting cuss words out of Hatsumi. This time she had to snicker. Oh the joys of annoying Hatsumi.

There was a loud thump and then a low growl before the owner yanked the door nearly off its hinges glaring at the person who woke her from her beauty sleep.

"Hey beautiful." Bulma winked at Hatsumi who was dressed in a granny-nightdress; the kind with the frizzles on the collar and reached to her ankles. Her normally smooth chestnut hair was a bit ruffled, sleep was apparently out of her mind with her wide green eyes staring at Bulma and mouth agape.

"B-chan?" Her eyes started to water staring at the woman before her.

"The one and only." Bulma smiled before Hatsumi squeezed her into a breath-taking hug.

"O my god." Hatsumi shouted, "You have no idea how worried I was about you!"

"Yah, I know. It's not every day that I pass out after hearing a phone call." Bulma said being yanked into the house, the door slammed shut behind her.

(Vegeta and Jay)

"Vegeta slow down." Jay gritted his teeth. They were going 120 mph on a rural road.

"What's the matter Jay? Don't tell me you're afraid." Vegeta taunted smirking as he went even faster. They already went to Bulma's childhood house and after waking everyone up and looking through that house he still couldn't find her.

He was nervous inside, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Right now, he needed to pick on someone before he went crazy.

There's only one more place left…if she's not there, then he would for sure go crazy.

'There are so many possibilities out there, maybe someone took her after she walked out of the hospital, maybe she didn't wake up at all and someone took her. Damnit!' His hand tightened even more around the steering wheels.

(Hatsumi's)

"You know I could've had a guy over." Hatsumi sighed after listening to Bulma's whole story.

Bulma snorted, rolling her eyes.

"If you did, you would never wear something like _that _to sleep." She grinned at Hatsumi's granny nightdress. "What happened to the nightdress that I brought you from Victoria Secrete last summer?"

"You know, I still don't see what the point of wearing a transparent nightdress is. Might as well wear nothing."

"It stimulates their imagination." Bulma replied with a professional tone.

"God Bulma, you're so kinky, you know that? I wouldn't be surprised if you have a whip and leather underwear somewhere in your closet."

"You never know." Bulma laughed out, taking a sip of her wine.

There was a moment of silence as they sat on the leather couch in the dark living room, their attention focused the on the TV in front of them. It was playing I. Robot.

"So you still don't know who could have called you?" Hatsumi asked softly, her eyes still on the TV, the light reflecting off her smooth skin.

"Nope. Not a clue." Bulma replied, watching the TV also.

"You really think that Chi, Juu, Vegeta, Goku and Krillan are hiding something from you about the trip to N.Y.?" Hatsumi took a sip of her wine.

"I _know_ they're hiding something."

"But it was seven years ago."

"Then they've been lying to me for seven years."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What are you going to do?"

The silence from Bulma made Hatsumi roll her head over to look at Bulma.

"Don't look like that B." Hatsumi groaned, seeing the mischievous smirk on Bulma's face.

"Why not?"

"Cuz something's going to happen whenever you look like that."

"You need a little excitement in your life now and then."

"Yah, but when it's with you…it always ends up being life or death 'excitement'."

* * *

Author's Note: You would consider this as a long chapter right? ::smiles:: So what are they going to do next? What is Bulma up to? I know that I know mahahahaha. 

(To my reviewers:)

Dbz-fan-Jess: ::hugs jess tightly:: Awww, poor girl. I'm so so sorry about that. This chapter is bad, I should dedicate you another chapter later on. Don't get too hung up on the issue...as they saying goes "All things must come to pass." ::hugs jess again::

EastCoastie1500: lol, I guess that will be revealed to you in good time. Thanks so much forthe review! ::hugs:: You made my day!!

Little-fighter88: Glad to know thatI acutally kept you hanging there ::smirks::And yes, i have a small thing for occasional 17 vs. Vegeta for Bulma ::smiles innocently::

b-chan2007: Yup, so it is written. Got a small thing for 17 vs. Veg. (look above at Mich's) Thanks for the review ::hugs::

nan de mo chibi otoko: That will be answered soon...but until then, feel free to make your if you get it right!!!

Review

Review

Review


	6. Here we go again

Author's Note: Ok people, I need you to start review for me anytime soon…:cough this chapter cough: I'm getting to feeling that you're not satisfied with my fic :cries:

Reviewer's box will be at the bottom like it will be from now on.

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETAING THIS!

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5  
_Here we go again_

3:25am

"It's not going to work."

"Yes it will." Bulma stated, confidence lacing her words. They were still sitting in front of the TV, same position, champagne still in hand.

"No, it won't."

"Yah it will."

"No it won't."

"Listen. If we start now then we'll make it."

"All in 10 fuckin' minuets?"

"6 if we start now."

"You're drunk." Hatsumi concluded.

"It is going to work." Bulma stated before getting up from the couch, pulling Hatsumi up too.

"O my god, I can't believe I'm doing this." Hatsumi muttered catching the phone that Bulma tossed at her as Bulma raced up the stairs to pack a few necessities and change of clothes for Hatsumi.

Dialing the airport number from the phonebook, she rolled her green eyes.

"United Airport of California. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to book a plane ticket for 3:35am please." Hatsumi said calmly.

"Names, to and from where please."

"Hatsumi Fushiju and Bulma Ouji. From Los Angeles, California to New York City."

(Vegeta and Jay)

Jay watched as Vegeta practically broke down Goku and Chichi's door as he pounded on it.

After for what seemed like forever, Goku appeared half asleep and bare chest in front of the Vegeta.

"Vegeta! What's going on?" Goku asked surprised evident in his face.

"Have you seen Bulma?" Jay quickly asked, seeing Vegeta's unstable state all the while praying inside that Bulma was here or else their all going to die…soon.

"Honey? Who is it? God sounded like someone was breaking down our door or something." Chichi voice came from behind Goku.

"It's Vegeta and Jay." Goku answered, glancing over his board shoulders, moving aside to let Chichi through.

"Wha?"

"Where's the Onna!" Vegeta all but shouted, loosing his patience very quickly.

"What! She's at the hospital." Chichi said, confused.

Jay almost slammed his head on the brick wall of the Son's mansion. 'Why did I come along again?' Jay groaned inwardly.

"What's going on?" Goku asked again, seeing Vegeta's rage, worry, and panic. Not something you see every day.

"She supposedly woke up sometime this morning." Jay answered for Vegeta. "We can't find her anywhere. You're the last place we looked, we already went everywhere."

"You guys go to the office and see if she's there. I'm going to call some of her other friends." Chichi commanded walking off.

Vegeta ran back to his car, Jay quickly followed him. While Goku stood there confused before finally getting into his own car and followed Vegeta's.

(Airport)

3:30

Bulma flipped her cell phone closed as she continued to fast-walk across the airport with Hatsumi right beside her.

They walked in silence for awhile. The normally crowed airport barely had any people at this hour.

"Hatsumi it's your choice if you want to come or not." Bulma watched her long time friend's expression.

"I know, I got a feeling this is going to be a trip to remember B." Hatsumi giggled, looping an arm about Bulma.

"You can count on that." Bulma smirked.

They paced to the entrance of their plane.

"I can't believe this is working. I can't believe this is fuckin' working!" Hatsumi nearly squealed as they got on the plane. This is by far the first time in her life that she had ever gotten ready within 10 minutes for a trip half way across the world.

"I told you." Bulma grinned. "Who knows, you might even get laid while we're there." She laughed out, ignoring the glare that Hatsumi aimed at her.

(Capsule Corp.)

The first place Vegeta went to was her office, seeing that no one was there and every thing was untouched he went to his office. Yet again, he was disappointed to find it empty. Just as he was about to turn and leave, the blinking of his message box caught his attention.

The last message was at 3:29am…without hesitation he went to his desk pressing the play button.

"_Vegeta, by the time you hear this I'm probably miles from California. You're probably wondering where I am…hell; you probably figured it out by now. It's been seven years Vegeta and I still can't remember a thing that happened that whole week that we spent in New York. But yesterday, before I passed out ….that voice, on the phone…it was so familiar." _

There was a pause, but then she started out stronger then before.

"_I know that you, Goku, Chi, Juu, Krillan, and maybe even Jay are hiding something from me. Vegeta, all I can say is; whatever it is that you've been hiding from me for seven years, it better be good." _

Her tone was that of pure anger…he couldn't help but smirk even in this situation hearing her voice like that. Hearing her voice had a soothing effect on him.

"Beeeeeep"

He didn't know weather to applaud her or to hunt her down and teach her a good lesson. Frowning he turned to where Goku and Jay stood near the door hearing everything.

(Plane)

3:45am

"How many hours until New York?" Hatsumi yawned.

"Eight, I'll wake you when we get there." Bulma said, pulling up her blanket and turning on her laptop.

"How long are you planning on staying."

"Until I find what I'm looking for."

"Hey aren't these…" Hatsumi trailed off, leaning over to look at the pictures that Bulma had on her laptop.

"Yup. All the pictures that we took in New York from seven years ago. I've always thought it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. There's so much more to this…I just know it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I wasn't until-"

"That voice from yesterday." She finished exasperatingly for Bulma. "Hey, do you think this has something to do with what happened to your house being broken into? Could it be the same person that called maybe?"

"It's definitely a possibility," Bulma flip through her pictures. "I mean that guy knows where I live and knows my office number. Seriously, how many people know my office number?"

There was a pregnant silence; both of them thinking up of people who could be a possible suspect but none of them met the criteria in the end.

"Does it always hurt thinking so much?" Hatsumi pouted, breaking the silence.

"Wine?" Bulma grinned, lifting up a bottle that the flight attendant gave.

(Chichi's Mansion)

"Yes….uh huh….Don't worry, I'll contact you as soon as we find her…yes…ok……good bye Mrs. Briefs."

Finally able to place to phone down, Chichi ran a hand though her thick raven, letting out a loud sigh. She had just spent 1 whole hour comforting the woman known as Bulma's mother.

"Bulma, when I find you I'm going to kill you myself." Chichi growled out before flipping a page in her phonebook. Looking down, there was only one person that Bulma would consider going to other then them.

Lifting up the phone once more, she silently prayed that the person on the other end of the phone wouldn't be like the last one she talked to.

(Capsule Corp. Office)

5:08am

"Well, what are you sitting here for, Vegeta!" Jay shouted, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Jay, calm dow-" Goku began, looking at the other man next to him.

"What do you mean _calm down_! This is New York, we're talking about. Remember what happened last time?" Jay shouted angrily, his voice not lowering any bit.

Silence was his response, his dark eyes glared at Vegeta who was leaning back on his chair, and Goku who stood next to him looking down to the floor.

"ARRRGG!" With a frustrated scream, Jay slammed his fist on the wall leaving a dent.

The air in the room thickened. The only sound being Jay's ragged breathing to control himself, his well-tanned fist still placed on the wall where he punched it. Goku seemingly deep in his own thoughts and Vegeta thinking god knows what with his eyes closed.

(Somewhere)

6:15am

"She's coming, well done." A shadow smirked. "How were you so sure that Ouji wouldn't come with the woman?"

"He's the same prideful bastard as always…" another answered confidently. "He doesn't want to look like he's running after a woman, so my guess is that he will wait a few days until he comes to New York too….that is if he decides to go at all."

"A few days?"

"Don't worry; it's enough to get the job done." He smirked, his eyes gleaming.

* * *

Author's Note: Have a happy Valentines day! Hope that special someone of you're is smart enough to do something about it on that day :wink: 

Dbz-fan-jess: Keep up on your fic! And happy early b-day! So happy to hear from you:hugs:

East Coastie: I'm glad u still think it's great:hugs:

B-chan2007: Did this chapter sort of answer you're Q's:winks: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Little-fighter88: lol, glad I got u on the edge finally:hugs:

nan de mo chibi otoko- Haha, u still trying to figure out who it is?


	7. Junichi Guro

Author's Note: Junichi **is** Jay **is** Juunana **is** #17 **is** Juu/18's twin brother. Now on with the story.

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this chapter!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own'm. I don't own'm. I don't own'm.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Junichi Guro

_Airport of New York_

_9:55am_

"First thing first," Hatsumi said holding her arm up, signaling one of the many yellow taxis. "Five-star hotel, here we come."

Bulma rolled her eyes as they watched the taxi driver lift their luggage into the trunk, before getting in. The air was cool in the early morning, already the airport was bustling with people coming in and going out.

'What should I do now? Where am I going to begin? What the hell am I looking for exactly?' Bulma sighed; disappointed that she wasn't getting any sense of déjà vu at all like she hoped she would. She watched the scenery go by as the taxi started to move.

(Cap. Corp.)  
Office

Vegeta flipped disinterestedly through the many pages of the black binder.

Gritting his teeth Vegeta slammed the binder shut making Kanaye jump, quickly turning to Vegeta at the sudden outburst.

"Mr. Ouji-san," Kanaye began, he'd already heard what had happened to Bulma from Goku. "I'm sure she's alright."

Vegeta turned to Kanaye, his face cold and unreadable. His intense gaze studying the man in front of him, measuring his worth.

The air in the room was thick enough to cut and for that moment in time, Kanaye fully regretted speaking out loud. If he were any lesser man he would have peed right then and there in his pants.

Finally for what seemed like an eternity, Vegeta swung his chair back to his desk. Pressing the button on the phone, this led to his secretary's desk.

"Yes Mr. Ouji-san?" The voice of the woman outside came through the phone.

"Send Guro to my office." Vegeta commanded.

Kanaye curiously waited for Juunana to appear.

(Cap. Corp. 28th floor)

Jay leaned back in his leather chair, dropping his pen in a gesture of giving up. He just couldn't considerate at all.

After hearing the whole story from his twin seven years ago, it didn't comfort him one bit that Bulma went back there again.

Sighing, he rubbed his aching temples.

"Bulma…" he whispered into the air. 'When had he fallen so hard for her? When did she start to consume his every thought and action?'

A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts, making him look up.

"Guro-san, are you alright?" The petite, yet curvaceous woman asked standing next to him. Fuyumi's dark brown hair fell in waves down her back.

"Yes," Jay answered sitting up. "Do you have something for me?"

"Right," Fuyumi straightened up, opening the folder in her arms for Junichi. "Here's the contract from the last meeting. All they need is for you to sign it and they'll start right away."

Quickly skimming through the document he signed it, just as he was about to hand it back to Fuyumi the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jay asked.

"Mr. Guro? Mr. Ouji wishes to see you in his office."

"I'll be right there." He replied getting up, handing the document back to the woman next to him before beginning to walk out.

"Junichi…" The use of his first name from Fuyumi halted his steps.

Before he could even turn around, two arms wrapped tightly around him as Fuyumi pressed herself fully against Jay's back. Her head nested on the center of his back.

Jay's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Douzo Junichi. I need you…." Her arms tightened around his muscular form.

"Gomen-nasai," Jay sighed softly, pulling her arms off of him with a certain amount of care. "That night…it was a mistake."

Turning around he could see the tears gathering in her clear blue eyes and remembered what exactly made him take her that one night. Of course the fact that he was drunk didn't help.

"No, you don't mean that…." Fuyumi cried, gripping the front of Jay's shirt. "I know it must've meant something to you." Her eyes held a spark of hope in them as they looked up at the man she had given herself to.

"Gomen, Fuyumi." Jay apologized again, removing her hands from the front of his shirt and quickly moving out of his room. Putting on a mask of indifference, he walked towards the elevators once in a while nodding to a few of his co-workers.

Finally getting into the empty elevator, he slouched against the wall in tiredness. Banging the back of his head on the wall as he recalled what had happen that one night.

Hell, he barely even remembered have sex with Fuyumi. One of his co-workers had a birthday party and invited everyone over. They all had a good time, drinking and laughing but then somehow he started talking to Fuyumi, one of the shyest employees working for him.

Then all he remembered was her blue eyes, one that reminded him of Bulma's. The next thing he could remember was a blur of skin, sweat, and sex. And the next morning waking up naked, in bed next to her.

He didn't want to hurt the woman, but he wasn't attracted her to in anyway. 'So what was he supposed to say to her? Sorry but I thought you were someone else when I was sleeping with you.' He frowned at his own thoughts, his mind only getting more frustrated.

"Binnnggg"

The soft sound from the elevator woke him. Standing up straight, he stepped up to the door; waiting for it to fully open so he can get out.

"Mr. Guro-san," Mayumi said from behind the counter when she saw one of the company's master owners coming. "Ouji-sama is inside waiting."

Nodding, Jay walked past the front desk and pushing to heavy oak doors to Vegeta's office open, immediately noting the tension inside.

"What the hell took you so long?" Vegeta growled with annoyance. He was sitting behind his desk, looking like a king.

"What's up man?" Ignoring the tone in Vegeta's voice, Jay sighed and flopped down tiredly in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You and Kanaye are leaving for New York in two hours." Vegeta stated simply.

Jay's eyes widen in shock and Kanaye jumped slightly at the mention of his name too.

"What! With him!" Jay and Kanaye shouted at the same time, looking incredulously at Vegeta.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Vegeta yelled back, his fist curled tightly and the vein in his temple popping up.

Seeing the bad signs, Kanaye and Jay settled themselves down. Not wanting to feel Vegeta's wrath after all that had happened.

"You want us to bring Bulma back?" Jay asked, leaning back in his chair. At least he's going to find her, instead of being sitting duck here.

"Find her but take her back here only when she's ready to come back." Vegeta ordered in a low voice. Neither men could tell Vegeta's current mood with his mono tone voice and expressionless face.

"But she's looking for-" Jay began but got cut off by Vegeta.

"Let her look, just keep her out of trouble."

Kanaye raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the two men in front of him. There is obviously something he's missing out on.

"What about your promise to her old man?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. I didn't promise not to let her find out by herself."

Jay frowned.

"I'm not sur-"

"She can handle it." Vegeta said with a dismissive tone, locking eyes with Jay.

After a short staring contest, Jay huffed and turned away.

"Fine." Jay snorted getting up.

(Restaurant)

"So of all people, what made you come to me for help?"" Hatsumi began looking at her long time best friend. "Not that I mind."

"For one, you're not lying to me like the rest of them are." Bulma began with a spark of anger in her blue eyes but it subsided quickly. "And….I don't know. I figured that you might be interested in helping me." She looked down, focusing her gaze on her fruit drink.

"I don't mind helping you B-chan. You know that." Hatsumi smiled softly. "But this is so insane since we don't even know where to start!"

"Then think of this as a paid vacation you never had." Bulma ginned.

Bulma tilted her head slightly in curiosity and confusion when Hatsumi's mouth dropped open, her vibrant green eyes focused on something behind over Bulma's shoulder.

Glancing over her shoulder, Bulma watched as a 25-year-old waiter walked past their table with food in his hands. Even she had to raise a fine blue eyebrow at what could be Apollo himself.

"O my god…." Hatsumi rasped out, breathless as her head followed the direction where the waiter walked off.

"Control yourself woman." Bulma said in the most Vegeta-like voice she could muster. Silently giggling at how Hatsumi's body was starting to hyperventilate, if one looked closer they can see drool starting to develop on the side of her mouth.

"Will you look at him?" Hatsumi said in an amazed voice. "Those golden locks, that chest, such strong jaws, oooo and that ass….what a **fine** piece of meat he has right there….so tight and…and…HMMMMM…"

"Cut it out." Bulma hissed lowly, looking around them.

Hatsumi's moan steered a couple people's attention, staring at the two women strangely. Bulma almost wanted to shrink into the seat that she was sitting in, slowly lifting up her menu to hide her face.

When Hatsumi still didn't stop her consistent moaning, Bulma gave a good kick on her leg under the table getting a yip from Hatsumi.

"What was that for?" Hatsumi pouted and glared at Bulma.

"For being a moron." Bulma muttered, rolling her eyes.

(Plane to N.Y.)

10:52am

Kanaye glanced at Junichi, who sat slouched next to him next to the window seat. This dark haired man was considered one of the owners and major business partners of CC but somehow his outgoing, relaxed, fun personality just doesn't seem to fit the job of a stuffy office. Of course if rumors were right then it was his sister that did all the paper work.

"Would you gentlemen like something to drink?" A young, blonde flight attendant asked eyeing the ruggedly handsome man that sat near the window, and the handsome man that was next to him.

If she had to choose one of them she could seriously stand there forever deciding.

"No thanks." They both replied, not really even glancing at the woman as she walked away.

"So…." Kanaye started, turning towards Jay who was looking out the window. "Is there something I'm missing out on in this trip?"

Jay turned his green eyes to Kanaye, the man that he had never really met but secretly disliked because of the stories that he heard about him hitting on Bulma. A frown tugged his lips when he thought about the hours he was stuck on this plane with Kanaye.

"What's with you making passes on Bulma?" Jay asked hostility.

Kanaye looking straight at Jay for the first time as they engaged in a staring contest.

Neither men backing down.

Kanaye finally snorted turning away, leaving both of them in tense silence.

Jay sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Listen," Jay began, running a hand through his sleek dark hair. "We're obviously going to have to work together on this trip so let's stop the bickering."

Kanaye glanced at Jay, seeing his point. It's not like they're going to hate each other all the way there and back, and God knows how long it takes Bulma to come back.

"Agreed." Kanaye said, slouching on the seat to a comfortable position.

"Two things though."

"And they are?" Kanaye asked.

"Leave Bulma alone, she's out of you're league."

"Yah, well you can't blame a man for trying." Kanaye muttered defeated. Like he didn't know that she wasn't interested in him in the least bit. It was fun while it lasted.

"And lastly, no questions asked about her past." Jay stated firmly emphasizing each word in that sentence.

Kanaye frowned, but agreed to it anyway.

A moment of silence passed between them, as all they could hear was the muffed sound of the engine from the plane.

"So….you and Fuyumi." Kanaye smirked at the surprised look on Junichi's face.

"How'd you-" He turned wide-eyed to Kanaye's proud look of knowledge.

"Word gets around." Kanaye replied casually.

Jay grumbled under his breath, an irritated look in place.

"So you two a couple?" Kanaye asked curiously.

Though he would never say this out loud because it would sound just wrong coming from him, but Jay didn't seem to look like the type of guy that would settle down just yet. In this short space of their interaction, and from the gossip of people at work; Junichi seemed more of the wild and handsome kind.

"That night was a mistake." Jay sighed, "I was drunk, and I thought…." He cut himself off before he said too much but a spark of intelligence flashed though the brown eyes of the other man that Jay didn't catch.

After that, they settled in a comfortable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts as the plane carried them to their destination.

Author's Note: Ahhh, so many new issues going around…looks like Junichi's been in his own little world for sometime. So tell me thumbs up for Junichi or not? Half-watching 'We Were Soldiers'.

* * *

(To my reviewers) 

East Coastie1500: Awww, your comments are always so sweet. Thanks so much! Haha, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Hope you like this chapter:squeezes E.C.1500:

Little-fighter88: Hehe, did this chapter sort of answer that question of yours with Veggie's reaction?

nan de mo chibi otoko: Could you possibly know whom it is:looks around:

Dbz-fan-Jess: lol, couldn't help but leave a cliffy. It's just so tempting. N e ways, I hope you like this chapter! At least there's no cliffy here.

b-chan2007: For the person….well I guess u'll just have to wait to find out…mahahaha…:coughs:…Thanks for the review:hugs: And Vegeta will forever be a stubborn ass, but I guess that's why we all love him so much huh:wink: ff. net won't let u review!

Review for me!

I need to know if you're still out there :hears her own voice echo:…


	8. Acting on impulse

**Author's Note**: It's sooooooo nice to be back, I miss this place so very very very much! It was tremendously boarding without internet :cries: but that's all over now. I'm back…everything is going to be OK :starts rocking back and forth while chanting to herself.

This isn't beta-ed yet, sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes that I missed in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** _Acting on impluse_

Her eyes and head automatically turned to him as _he_ gracefully walked in the world's riches building. As usual there was a mild crowd around him. From one look she could tell that he was in a good mood today.

Her mind urged her to go and greet him, like some of the co-workers were doing as they pass. But no, her heel clad foot stayed rooted firmly on the ground at the side of where Vegeta's path **_was_**.

Her honey brown eyes were fixated on him, utterly amazed no matter how many times she has seen him. In his full black suit he stood naturally graceful, sleek, proudly, and confidently. From the moment she had laid eyes on him, she knew he was the one. The one that has captivated every fiber in her body, and created her obsessed that drove her to the point of insanity.

She didn't get it. She, Vanessa Yuuhi. Well-bred, well-mannered, well educated. The best of the best. The top of her class all through her years as a student. The princess. No one **ever** dared to ignore her. Heads would **always** turned when she walked in a room or building, men always lined up after her; following her every step. Woman always admired her; begging to be part of her inner circle of friends. Adults were always pursing her for an intelligent conversation.

And yet from the very moment she stepped into this company; the company that held only thousands of top-notch businessmen and scientists. She was second to Bulma Briefs Ouji for everything. Sometimes she got the feeling that she wasn't even second. She was maybe even ranked 10th or lower.

What hurt her pride was Vegeta; he had and always had regarded her as nothing. She was more than woman enough to get any man she wanted but Vegeta was the only man that had ever looked at her like she was an unworthy street whore not deserving enough to be in his presence. At first she thought that he was a cold-hearted, smart-ass bastard and had only married Bulma Briefs for the money. But she was wrong…dead wrong, because she saw the proof that he could be a passionate, loving man whenever his eyes landed on Bulma; always lingering on her form before moving on. She saw the proof every time watch he walk stood near Bulma; a contentment and happiness showed no matter how discreet it was.

Which leads to what hurt her pride and ego the most. The fact that there is another woman that bested her in every way.

She never knew that there was another woman with equal- no…..**more **beauty than her. But beauty wasn't all the made her filled with jealousy whenever the name Bulma came up. It was Bulma's intelligence, her witty personality, her quick, sarcastic and yet humorous charm that captivated all the men in the building. It was the fact that she knew herself that she would never be able to keep up with Bulma, would never be at her level. A woman who is undeniably worthy to be worshipped.

And why would, Vanessa Yuuhi ever admit that even if only to herself? Because she had the privilege of working with Bulma once before, she was taking the place of another scientist for a few days in his absents.

And she never in her life knew such a woman existed. Bulma's intelligence, beauty, charm, inner strength, and mental strength awed her to the core. Just two minutes in the room with Bulma and she already found herself lost at the topic they were on, having no idea what she was talking about. All those years of school and Yale University didn't feel enough to even match Bulma for even two minutes.

Her blue eyes watched with amazement and wonder as Vegeta's sensual lips moved, forming words she cannot hear, to the man he was speaking with as they waited for the elevator to come down.

Strangely enough, she felt no anger or hate towards him for his regards towards her. He was amazing in every aspect. Every aspect about him captured her attention; from his odd moods, god-like body, to his overbearing confidence and attitude.

She wanted him. She need him.

0000000000

"Any suggestions on where we begin?" He felt Kanaye glancing over at him as dropping his small luggage down on the floor. New York was busy like always, people walking in and out of the airport in a hurry. Late afternoon traffic was crowding the streets, every car honking impatiently at each other, every person passing by uncaringly as they head off in their own direction.

"Of course." He replied in a tone that was both snobby and flippant, knowing that it annoyed Kanaye. Taking his cell phone out, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered stopping the third ring.

"Trunks? It's me Junichi." He said lowly into the phone, his icy blue eyes watching the crowds of people passing him.

"What's up, man?" The voice was tinted with good humor and care-freeness that only early-retired men could have. The kind of men that enjoyed life, and what kind of man wouldn't if they were Trunks Briefs?

"I'm in New York." A pause from the other end and he could tell that Trunks knew what was coming as if know this day would come. Maybe if he had lighted his tone a little when he said those few words Trunks wouldn't have given it a second thought. Maybe if he hadn't sounded so serious. But it wasn't his tone that gave it away but rather the mere fact that he had called Trunks to begin with. Not that they weren't friends or anything but even if he did come to New York by himself, they both knew that it was highly unlikely that he would call Trunks up for a mid-day chat.

"I'll come get you. Where are you?" An offer that was both a command and demand, a trait that he clearly recognized.

"Airport. We'll be waiting."

"We?—No, wait. Don't answer that." A sigh could be detected as Trunks ended the conversation.

0000000000

Standing in front of a humongous house that belonged to her older brother and sister-in-law. Should she go in or not? Going in would mean that she would most probably have to deal with the probing questions that Hanayo and Trunks no doubt would have. But she hadn't seen either of them for a few years now. A small smile tugging at her lips at the thought of her little niece; how cute Kyra must be now.

An exaggerated sigh from the person next to her caused her to look over at Hatsumi's slouching position. The brunette shifted impatiently next to her, twirling a strain of brown hair around her fingers in boredom.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me about the waiter thing." Flipping her shoulder length blue hair back as she eyed her friend.

"You're the one that wanted me to get laid in the first place, and then you totally blew off my chance!" Hatsumi's green eyes flashed with anger, pouting slightly.

"Don't be so dramatic. There are other hot looking, Apollo look-alike out there."

"Are we going in or not." Hatsumi huffed, obviously wanting to talk about that anymore.

"Fine." Taking a deep breath she reached out but hesitated. Hatsumi who was next to her, rolled her green eyes and quickly rang the doorbell three times loudly and clearly. Annoyed she slapped Hatsumi on the arm, receiving a slap back from her thus starting a slapping contest that was fitting for 5th graders.

Hearing the first sign that the doorknob was turn they quickly turn to face the front.

"Auntie Bulma? Is that you!" A sweet voice came out.

"Hi sweetie!" She exclaimed excitedly, opening her arms as the beautiful mixture of Trunks and Hanayo jumped into her arms. The girl was just too adorable for her own good.

"Oh Auntie Bulma. I missed you **so** much!" Kyra bounced excitedly in her arms as she planted kisses all over her niece's face. "Daddy and mommy will be so happy to-"

"Honey! Who's at the door?" What can be clearly recognized as Hanayo's voice trailed out to the three at the door.

"Mommy! It's Auntie Bulma!"

"What!" Confusion evident on Hanayo's voice.

She felt a wicked grin spread over her face at the shocked look that Hanayo's had, as those dark eyes took her in.

000000000

"I didn't know you have a suit like this." A man smirked at the brown haired man that was standing in front of a mirror, fixing his tie.

"There are many things you don't know about me." He replied glancing away from the mirror and to the bulk man near the window. "I probably won't be back until later tonight. Have fun."

"Sure." Honey colored eyes watched the man leave the small apartment before turning back to his laptop.

0000000

Shifting the phone to his other ear, a smirk tugged on his lips as he leaned against the side of his desk.

"Don't even think about it Vegeta." The sweet yet venomous voice he yearned to hear warned from the other end of the line. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

"Woman, you're being dramatic." His voice came out a murmur, Bulma couldn't help but gulp. She missed him so much; she was beginning to wonder why she flew half way across the world.

"No you're the one that's being dramatic. Capsule Corporation won't fall without me for a few more weeks-"

"Few weeks?" He growled out, not hiding his disapproval. He wanted her here with him; he _needed_ her here with him. She's been gone too long as it is and he was beginning to consider ordering Junichi and Kanaye to haul her back here.

"Don't use that tone on me! I know that you know, and I also know that you're keeping it from me just to spite me." Bulma screeched out, making him wince at her pitch. A light sigh came and then "If the company's progress slows down then just do your usual thing; harass them like you always do." She had to refrain herself from letting out a chuckle of mirth knowing how his eyes are glowing hot by now.

"_Woman_," His tone was low, dangerous and undeniably sexy causing a shiver run up her spin.

"Say that again, you sound so sexy." Her flirtatious comment made his eyes widen slightly in surprise and the coy smirk returned. He was just about to say something when a knock came to his door, he frowned and told Bulma he had to go and she said her 'I love you' before hanging up.

"Come in." He approved and the door opened revealing a woman he had seen before but barely remembered her name.

Turning he went to sit behind his desk, glancing up to see her try to impress him with her swaying hips and sauntering walk. Thick brown hair, dark-tanned complexions, and nicely curved body; he would have considered taking her to his bed **if** he had never met Bulma.

"Mr. Ouji, here are your files for today." Vanessa said in a composed voice. Her heart was beating wildly and she was suddenly very self-conscious of how she looked like even though he barely even glanced up at her from the moment she walked into the room.

Suddenly this seductive, highly intellectual woman was reduced to a giddy schoolgirl. Vanessa inwardly scowled at herself; it's not like she never had a boyfriend before. But they were all _boys_ compared with Vegeta….**he** was a real man.

She watched him get up, going over to his shelves of books and folders to take out something that needed to be copied. She bit her lips with want when she watched his muscles ripped under his dress shirt, what she would give to run her hand down his back. Have him pressed up against her, his passionate lips attacking her neck. He was married but she didn't give a damn. She saw her only chance, the only time when Bulma; the personification of perfect, wasn't here.

And she seized the opportunity. Walking up to him she pressed up against his chest, before kissing him fully on the lips taking him by surprise. Her fingers weave into his thick hair, silently marveling at how soft it felt. How soft his lips felt against hers when they could look so harsh.

000000000000

Hatsumi glanced at her from the drivers' side seeing Bulma clenching her teeth in irritation as she glared at the car tailing them. The sidewalk and street were just crowded with people making the air even more hot and humid.

"It's not that bad. It makes me feel like a princess." She grinned in her carefree way as she turned the car into another street.

"It makes **me** feel like a caged bird." Bulma grumbled.

Hatsumi parked the car, stopping to check herself in the mirror before getting out. Her honey-brown, shoulder length hair was cut and trimmed neatly to accent her soft face. Her green eyes sparkled lively. She looked to her friend, seeing Bulma apply fresh lip-gloss before running a hand through her wild blue tangles creating a messy-but-sexy look. But then again, Bulma Briefs always looked perfect and beautiful no matter what condition.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair soon." Bulma stated out of the blue before stepping out of the car. Her hair cascade to her mid back in soft waves. A turquoise spaghetti strap, summer dress that reached to her creamy thighs tightly hugged her soft, full figure.

"I like your hair the way it is. But a little change would be good." Hatsumi agreed, getting out the car and walking over to the sidewalk. Restaurants, clubs, bars, and other social gathering places lined up on the side as they passed by. "Where do you want to eat lunch?"

"How about some Italian?" Nodding at a nice looking restaurant before taking off her sunglasses. Turning around her blue eyes scanned for two men she knew would be near by, instead she found other men turning their heads to check her out and woman taking a second look at her as they pass.

"Lets go Bulma." Hatsumi's woke brought her attention back to the green walk signal, people already started to cross the busy street.

Bulma brushed back a strain of hair, smiling at the friendly old man in front of her when he dropped his wallet in the middle of the road. Bulma bent down to pick it up for him when she noticed he probably had back problems and couldn't bend so well.

"There you go, sir." Bulma handed the wallet back to him, getting a warm smile from him before he said his 'thank you' and continued walking.

Bulma gasped out when she felt someone push her, tipping her to the hard cement ground. Looking up she only saw the last group of people making it to the other side. She lifted her head when she heard an engine roar, not slowing down; coming straight at her.

"BULMA!"

She barely heard Hatsumi's scream, her body stuck in terror at the oncoming car.

000000000

"Where the hell is everyone?" Chichi didn't bothered to hid her annoyance, scanning the top floor as she got out of the elevator. No one was there; the whole office was empty except for two other people in their cubical, both eating.

"If you do remember to word lunch, that's where everyone's gone to." Jun laughed out.

"I seem to have forgotten that word since this new project was issued and the fact that Bulma mysteriously disappeared." Chichi's exaggeration made Juu roll her ice blue eyes as they walk towards Vegeta's office.

"She didn't disappear, she ran from us because we didn't tell her what she deserves to know." Juu informed brushing a golden hair back. "Now let's just go in there get him to sign this and go out for lunch. I'm starving."

"And what happened to your so called 'diet'?" Chichi teased, as she jerked to door open without knocking. Her chocolate brown eyes took in the scene, freezing her body.

000000000

The next thing she saw were ice blue eyes looking down at her in worry and anger.

"Bulma…Bulma are you alright?" Junichi's deep voice murmured at her softly, shaking her wake from her momentarily shocked state.

"Junichi! I…I could have…" Taking a shaky breath she leaned into Junichi in daze. One of his arms were already wrapped around her protectively, the other buried in her soft hair, holding her head to his chest.

"Died." Junichi finished for her. _If I hadn't make it in time, if Kanaye hadn't found a parking space when he did, if she was dead…._His grip tightened around her at the last thought. Looking up to see the black car that had almost killed Bulma disappear around the corner.

Her hair matted against her head at the light sheet of sweat that covered her neck and forehead. Her head hurted…a throbbing pain that she had felt right before she went to the hospital came back, her vision blurred as the world spun slightly.

_Bulma watched Tomoyuki smile down at her and mouth something she couldn't hear nor understand. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him hold up his gun, mouthing an unmistakable 'Vegeta'._

_She squinted slightly to get a closer look at him, just to make sure it was him._

"_**HONK HONNNNKKKK**"_

_Turning a gasp came when she saw only blinding headlights racing towards her. She froze in her spot in shock and fear._

_Suddenly a strong hand pulled her back from the road. Bulma jerking back awake from her trance like state. She could feel the strong wind and roaring engine as the bus passed by them in an alarming speed that would have ripped her head off._

"_Onna!" Vegeta's strong voice called out._

"Bulma! Bulma! Are you ok!" A hysterical Hatsumi cried running up to Bulma and Junichi who was standing a little down the street.

Kanaye followed with a serious expression on his face, one that no one had seen before. Junichi met his brown eyes, an understanding passed between them.

0000000000

Juu's cold eyes regarded the woman coldly as Chichi smoothly walk in the room and properly shut the door behind her tightly.

Vanessa was surprised that Vegeta didn't say anything to those two women who were known to be Bulma's best friends. Perhaps he found interest in her too? Her hopes were smothered when she turned back to him. Only coldness, cruelty, disgust, and utter hate reflected his dark eyes as he glared murderously at her. She was practically shaking with fear.

Cold raged burnt in him. How dare she touch him, how dare she even think that she was worthy to touch _him_. Vegeta was a second away from slapping the bitch in the face when Chichi did that for him. The sharp sound of harsh skin to skin contact echoed through the room. Chichi certainly didn't hold back on the slap, which pushed Vanessa back against the wall.

"This one is for Bulma." Chichi snarled out coldness filled her usually warm tone. "Now get out, slut. You're fired."

Vanessa's eyes widen in shock, then anger. "You can do this to me-"

"Check the contract bitch. Now get out." Juu said in a cold tone opening the door for her and then slamming the door when Vanessa got out.

Chichi grabbed the files she left on Vegeta's desk before she had hit Vanessa. In a very cool manner she and Juu went over the project outline before asking for his signature.

"The last file will be sent up to you by the end of the afternoon." Juu finished before turning with Chichi walking out behind right.

Vegeta finally went back over to his desk; sitting down he started to massage his aching temples.

* * *

**Dbzfanjess**- Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Looks like your habits are brushing off on me (j/k) :smiles widely:. Bulma won't sink in just yet…she's stronger than that! Thanks for the sweet review :hugs:

**little-fighter88**- lol! I guess you found your answer in this chapter huh? So what do you think about the new character:grins:

**East Coastie1500**- Yup, it was quite shaky with those Junichi and Kanaye at the beginning but I guess it sort of 'broke the ice' between them in this chapter, ne? Thanks for leaving me such a sweet review!

**b-chan2007**- mwhahaha, you make my back itch, I'll do that to you! Thanks for the lovely review:hugs:

Author's Note: So how was that? Not too shabby I hope since it's been a while since I got to write :pouts: Seems like Junichi and Bulma is getting a little close ne? mwahhahaha. Review for me plz!


End file.
